


Mother's Help

by sparksmut (Drab)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, amazon position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drab/pseuds/sparksmut
Summary: Beacon Academy Destroyed. Pyrrha and Penny dead. A career ending injury.Things haven't been too good for Yang Xiao Long. Nothing and nobody can seemingly get her out of this depression.However, one night the answer to her depression comes to her, through a dusky portal from dust knows where.Raven gives Yang the one thing she needed most.Light plot, mostly just smut.





	Mother's Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut / lemon fanfiction I have ever written. I hope it's up to par.

R a i n d r o p. The constant pitter patter of the rain hitting the window echoed throughout the moderately sized room. Another terrible storm had made its way to Patch, and it seemingly had no intention of leaving the small island. The sky was dusky and filled with purple hues; the shattered moon that once illuminated the land was obscured by the abundance of violent clouds. Surging lightning streaked across the sky in its potent wake came the booming thunder that reverberated throughout the atmosphere.

 

Once again Yang had awoken, in a cold sweat, her blonde locks were all over the place like a lion’s unruly mane. She took deep breath, her chest rose up and down rapidly, ragged panting. After a minute or so her breathing regulated, going to a stable intake of oxygen. Her right arm, she felt it -- the five fingers that were connected to her hand, she formed her hand into a fist. Lilac hues glanced onto what should be, but she was only brought back to her cruel reality, all that rested from below her right shoulder was a bandaged stump. Even though it had been weeks since the Fall of Beacon, she could still the images - the memories clearly.

 

She could still hear the screams of agony, the thundering roar of destructive weapons, the constant booming explosions and the cries for help as grimm invaded the academy. The smell of burning wood, the rush of adrenaline, the franticness -- it was like she was facing that day, once again. Never has the blonde been plagued with nightmares so vivid, so clear, so precise. She could feel the fear within herself even though she was safe currently. The nightmares always ended the same, the brawler running in to defend her partner - her friend from the treacherous man that was prepared to kill her. Without even the slightest effort from the man, her limb was cut off. A grim reminder of something that would forever change her life.

 

Her lilac orbs darted around the dim room as she sat up on her bed. The blonde’s focus turned to the lone window in the room she watched the thunderstorm storm brew and expand -- anything to clear her mind of the harrowing memories. She felt exhausted but falling asleep offered her no form of solace, which led to her deciding to stay awake for the night or at least as long as she could.

 

It was soothing, and more importantly helped keep her mind occupied from the constantly negative memories that threatened to reemerge. Weary eyes slowly closed, she felt physically tired but just couldn’t sleep. She laid there in the darkness waiting to be eventually consumed. Minutes had past, eventually Yang peacefully dozed off into the comfort of sleep.

 

A few hours later the blonde stirred in her sleep, she felt inexplicably warm despite it being a cold rainy night. Well, a specific part of her body felt very warm and strangely…. wet. Whatever was going on wasn’t all bad though, the blonde felt good -- it was raw pleasure. Consciousness slowly came back to her as she managed to open her eyes, what she saw made her wonder if she was dreaming.

 

Sultry crimson orbs stared up at her intently, “You’re awake.”

 

It was her mother, Raven Branwen. In her daughter’s room, speaking to her child, lying down next to her -- a rare occurrence within itself. What puzzled the blonde more than her mother’s nonchalant appearance in her room was what she was currently partaking in, it absolutely astounded Yang.

 

The woman in question currently had her hand wrapped tightly around her daughter’s cock that was fully erect. The brunette slowly brought her tight grip up and down the blonde’s hardened six-inch length, causing the receiver to gasp. The blonde brought her left hand to her face and began to rub her lilac orbs -- Yang needed to make sure that her eyes weren’t deceiving her.

 

“Mom!?”

 

Yang’s mind raced to figure out how in the world something like this could occur, nothing made sense. Why the hell was her mother here now of all times? She didn’t bother to appear during the fall of beacon or after the fateful day. Why did she decide to appear now -- and why is she sensually stroking her daughter’s erect penis?! There was no rational conclusion she could draw for what was currently transpiring.  Despite the confusion and the anger that boiled within the blonde, she couldn’t find the will to fight back or resist. How could something so wrong, incest, feel so good? It was her first time ever partaking in a sexual act, and the raw pleasure that surged through her drowned out most of the logical emotions she felt.

 

“Quiet.” The older woman shushed her daughter, not even bothering to give a proper reply despite the ridiculousness of the situation. The musky scent of her daughter’s wonderful cock flooded her senses, all she cared about in that moment was working the meat.

 

The brunette then released her tight grip on the blonde’s throbbing erection. Crimson orbs hungrily eyed down the cock in front of her, in the next moment she brought her mouth over the head of the blonde’s penis. Raven made sure to swirl her tongue all around the sensitive spots.

 

The last lingering bits of the blonde’s will screamed within her, she wanted to lash out. There was so many things she wanted to say to her mother and, more importantly cease the hot incestuous act she was performing. However, she couldn’t find it within herself to physically move — her body was against the thought process of her mind.

 

“What the hell are you—ooh...” Yang covered her own mouth with her left hand as she let out a passionate moan. Fuck. Even though she was only sucking on the head of her cock, having her mom’s warm mouth wrapped tightly around her length felt absolutely amazing. Never did she think such a great feeling could exist in life.

 

Yang’s breathing hitched as she felt yet another level of overwhelming pleasure; Raven had begun to suck inch after inch of her cock, going all the way down to the base. The woman’s gaze never left brawler, she made sure she was keeping eye contact with the blonde -- she wanted to see every single pleasured expression on her daughter’s face. After a few seconds of staying at the base, Raven went back up and then back down. Her head started bobbing on the twitching cock -- the taste of pre-cum further encouraged the brunette’s efforts.

 

“I’m...almost there!” Yang managed to struggle out amongst her moans, she was using all of her willpower to avoid ejaculating. The blonde trembled at the feeling of the growing pressure in her testicles, her cock twitched furiously within the warm confines of Raven’s mouth -- threatening to burst at any moment.

 

Abruptly, the brunette stopped bobbing and brought her mouth off the cock. Saliva trailed from her mouth and the soaking, aching cock that was before her. “Mmm..” She took a delightful breath of air. “You don’t get to cum yet. The fun is only beginning.”

 

The older woman stood up from the bed and slowly took off her armor, making sure to tease the blonde as best as she could. The brawler couldn’t even move, all she could do was watch in awe as her mother revealed her moderately sized breasts -- they weren’t as big as her own but still a respectable size. As the brunette took off her skirt lilac orbs darted to her mother’s thick butt -- just as Raven had planned.

 

Now that she was fully naked, Raven climbed on top of the blonde brawler -- her back faced to her daughter. The brunette tightly gripped the throbbing cock below her as she lined it up with her womanhood. Crimson orbs glared at the blonde, she increased the pressure and intensity of her grip on Yang’s cock. “You get to cum when I say so. Cum before and I say and….” The brunette tightly squeezed her daughter’s warm testicles causing the blonde to slightly jump. “...you will be punished. Understood?”

 

All rationality had left Yang’s mind long ago, the pleasure coated her moral compass. All that mattered now was fucking her own mother. She wanted this, no, she needed this. The blonde thoughtlessly nodded in agreement to her mother’s demands — Raven was in complete control. Without another moment wasted Raven plunged herself on the throbbing cock, sheathing the blonde’s length completely. The brunette let out a low groan, fully enjoying the feeling of her daughter’s cock resting in her cunt.

 

The blonde gasped as the immense warmth of her mother’s tight vagina engulfed her penis -- it felt like she was in heaven. It was a far better feeling than the blowjob she received moments ago. Nothing she had experienced in her life prior could compare to this.

 

“D-Damn.” The blonde continued to moan in bliss as the brunette began to ride her cock reverse cowgirl. The brawler had a perfect view of her mother’s round ass only further turning her on. Raven began moving up and down at a teasingly slow pace, which frustrated the blonde brawler.

 

However, the blonde’s annoyance was totally erased in the next moment as her mother began to pick up the pace. Raven’s big, pale ass bounced on yang’s crotch — the sound of flesh hitting flesh getting louder as the mother dropped herself faster on the blonde’s length. Both were moaning, making sure not to be too loud though, the house still was holding other occupants.

 

Yang eagerly brought her left hand to the round ass riding her; moaning as she eagerly squeezed Raven’s ass. By this point she was struggling to keep up with her mother’s pace. She could feel her climax growing, coming closer and closer. The blonde began to thrust into her mother, in tune whenever the older woman brought herself down on the cock.

 

The brawler’s breathing hitched as she let out another moan. Her cock twitched intensely with each powerful thrust, at any moment she would unleash her load. Abruptly Raven stopped moving with one least forceful drop. Once again Yang was denied her orgasm, which at this point she believed she had rightfully earned.

 

The blonde scowled at the woman, “I just wanna cum!” Lilac orbs watched the older woman slowly get off her twitching cock, she was about to burst.

 

Raven rolled her eyes, not particularly amused by the blonde’s complaining. She quickly turned around to face her daughter. A small smirk formed on her face as she gripped Yang’s thighs, “Since you want to cum so bad, I guess it’s time for the real fun.”

 

The tribe leader pulled open Yang’s toned legs and lifted them up. “Keep your legs in the air.” She instructed as she began to line herself over her daughter’s cock.

 

Yang gulped, she had never seen nor heard of a sexual position quite like this. Despite her uncertainties, she knew she wasn’t really in a position to do much else but cooperate. Following her mother’s orders, she held her legs high in the air, dangling.

 

For the second time that night, Raven sheathed herself on Yang’s throbbing length. She brought her hands to the blonde’s thighs and tightly clenched them. The older woman shifted the brawler’s legs apart a bit more as she started to roll her hips.

 

“Oh shiii—ooh~” The blonde moaned rather loudly, seemingly forgetting that her father was still in the house. Raven had a confident grin as she began to move vertically around the shaft. She was finally able to see all of the lewd expressions Yang made as she continued to fuck her in the amazon position.

 

The oddity of the current position and hearing her own mother moan made fighting off her orgasm even more difficult. The blonde could only wonder what was the limit to her mother’s sexual drive — or if she even had a limit.

 

“You like fucking the hole you came out of, don’t you?”

 

Being reminded of the taboo in their current actions only pushed the blonde even closer to the edge. She could feel her orgasm in the horizon, this time she was unsure if she would be able to control herself.

 

“Yes! I’m... g-gonna cum…” Yang managed to say between her constant panting and loud moans.

 

Immediately the older woman stopped moving, crimson hues started deep into the lilac orbs of her daughter. Raven brought her face down to her daughter’s and pushed her lips against the blonde’s. The kiss was rough but strangely passionate, both parties closed their eyes and melted into the feeling. Yang wrapped her left arm around the brunette, pulling her even deeper into the warm kiss.

 

After a few moments they parted ways, both panting heavily from the lack of oxygen. Raven grinned at the powerless blonde below her, “You want to cum? Beg for it.” 

 

“...”

 

Usually the blonde wouldn’t accept being treated like this, but with the intense pleasure coating any rational side of her thoughts she obeyed. In the moment, she was like putty in her mother’s hands

 

“....please let me cum.”

 

“Beg for it like mommy’s little girl.”

 

The blonde shivered in pleasure as she felt Raven teasingly roll her hips, waiting for Yang to beg.

 

“Please let me cum….mommy…”

 

Never had Yang felt so weak, so lesser in a situation. Normally she was the one who called the shots. However, being dominated by her mother just felt right. She wanted this. It felt good.

 

“Louder.”

 

“Please let me cum mommy!” The brawler eagerly exclaimed.

 

Clearly, she had met Raven’s criteria, the brunette started to bounce up and down the blonde’s length. Each bounce causing the warm cock to twitch.

 

“Good girl. Now cum.”

 

She immediately picked up the pace, going at an intense rate. The older woman was now using Yang’s thighs to reinforce the speed of her movements.

 

“Ooh...M-mom!” Yang moaned out as her intense climax flooded Raven’s insides. Seemingly on time, Raven also orgasmed upon feeling the waves of thick cum being pumped into her cunt. If it was possible, the older woman had tightened up even more on her daughter’s length — causing more thick ropes of cum to shoot out of the cock.

 

Raven let out a low pleasurable moan, enjoying the new warmth that had entered her. “Mhm~” She glanced at her daughter, not surprised to see her basically half asleep — it was an exhausting experience. She removed the softening cock from her warm insides, and stood up from the bed. Without a moment wasted, she shifted on her usual attire and draped a blanket over the sleeping girl.

 

“Not half bad.”

 

“Thanks...mom…” Yang muttered in her weary state. She shifted comfortably under the covers, a content half smile plastered on her face.

 

For the first time in a long time, her mind was clear. There were no looming thoughts about what had transpired at beacon or the loss of her arm. For once, she was able to have a perfect night of sleep.

 

 **~** **Next Morning ~**

Warm rays of sunlight beamed through the curtains in Yang’s room. It seems like the rainstorm had come and went, a crystal-clear day laid ahead. Yang stirred in her sleep, waking up with a loud yawn. She sat up in her bed, in a far better mood than she had been the weeks prior. A bright smile was on her face as she could smell maple syrup and bacon.

 

“Yang are you up? Breakfast is ready!” Taiyang called out from the kitchen.

 

The blonde promptly stood up and opened her door, “Yeah I’ll be down in a minute.”

 

“Are you gonna try out the arm today?”

 

Yang relented for a moment unsure of what to say. Ultimately decided that she wasn’t going to let what happened slow her down.

 

She urged herself onward, “Uhhh...yeah! I think I’m ready to try it out today.”

 

For the whole day she had a bright smile on her face, it was the brightest Taiyang had ever seen his daughter in recent times. He could only wonder what caused such a spark of positive energy through her.

 

Whatever the case was, he was just happy to have his daughter back.

 

In the distance, the screech of a raven could be heard.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism or feedback is highly appreciated. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
